Return to Hogwarts
by mistijuel
Summary: The war is over Harry has won. It is now ten years after the horrible circumstances that surrounded the death of the once mighty Dark Lord. To commemorate the occasion Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley have arranged for a reunion.
1. Chapter 1 Ravenclaw Reunion

Return to Hogwarts

Chapter 1: Ravenclaw Reunion

Mandy closed her eyes as she rubbed her temples. It was nearly time to go home, and personally, she was more than happy to do so. Her supervisor had stopped by just five minutes before, informing her that she was supposed to finish the report that evening. The same report he had just told her about two hours before and on which Alexander should have commented. In addition, he was late, and she therefore was late as well. Glancing back at the clock, Mandy chewed on her bottom lip. _Where the bloody hell is he! _She sighed and whirled around in her swivel chair,

'Thank Merlin you're here! Seton was going to have my arse,' she said as Alexander finally sailed into the room.

'Sorry, Amanda, I had to finish going over that last bit, the conclusion was a bit sketchy,' said Alexander, handing over the report. Smiling in appreciation, Mandy grabbed it.

'Quite alright. I am just glad you have it in. Thanks for the help,' Mandy nodded at the younger man, smiling before turning back to her things. The man left as Mandy immersed herself in her work again, triple checking the evidence presented in the report and ensuring that everything was as it should be. Finally satisfied, and with only five minutes to spare she sat back in her chair and smiled. The day had been incredibly stressful and she was just happy to have a few minutes to herself. Glancing at her desk she smiled softly as her husband, daughter and son al waived at her. Granted little Robert was only a year old, but he drooled so nicely in the moving picture. Standing up, Mandy picked up the report and walked to the main office where she was to hand it in.

Nodding at the secretary, she walked past and to Mr. Seton's office. 'I've got the report,' Seton, who was on the phone, shushed her, and pointed at the corner of his desk indicating where she should place it. She nodded and placed it there before walking right back out. If there were any problems, she was quite sure she would hear about it this weekend. Walking back out of the office, Mandy made her way back to her own office and collected her things, happy to note that it was time to head home. As Gringotts was protected against apparating, she had to make her way out of the employee offices in the back and through the large marble halls, past the goblins that most people met upon arriving at the bank and out into the fresh air of Diagon Alley.

Mandy smiled to herself as she watched people milling around the streets. The streets were quite busy, although not nearly as busy as they usually are just before Hogwarts begins. She could still remember the days when she would run through the streets with her siblings and parents in tow, attempting to purchase school supplies whilst trying to weasel a few new books out of her parents so she would have extra reading materials at school. Of course, her father loved indulging her, even as her mother was quite firm about overspending.

Biting her lip, Mandy contemplated heading back into Flourish and Blotts for a quick browse through their shelves to see if anything caught her eye. Deciding it wouldn't be such a good idea, Mandy finally apparated out of the alley. She arrived seconds later at her flat in London. It had been protected to ensure that one could hear anyone apparate in and out of the home, while at the same time limit apparition to the foyer, so no one could sneak up on the family. It was a large flat, with plenty of room for the entire family. Her daughter and son each had their own room, although Robert had just barely moved into the nursery. She of course, shared a bedroom with her husband and then there was the living room, and a large spacious kitchen with and attached dinning room. Just outside of their Living room was a rather large balcony, with spells to ensure that the children could not be hurt, in spite of the fact that the door outside was always locked.

As soon as se appeared in the home, her nearly four-year-old daughter greeted Mandy: Danielle. The little girl was already quite pretty with long, dark brown hair and full light pink lips, and a cute button nose. Mandy knew she would become a beauty when she was old enough, as she was the perfect blend of her parents. She'd run up to her, and Mandy had immediately scooped her up into her arms, settling her upon her him. She smiled at her daughter, hugged and kissed her hello before walking with her to the kitchen where she could hear some commotion.

'Bloody Hell!' was the very first thing out of Terry's mouth as Mandy entered the kitchen. Shaking her head, she admonished her husband.

'Trevor Boot! We won't have that kind of language in our house, not with our children around,' she chided covering her daughter's ear with one hand. Dani, of course, looked at her parents in confusion. Mandy sighed and placed her daughter on the ground, as Terry turned around. He blushed slightly, giving his wife an apologetic look.

'I'm sorry, Mands... he just shot some strained peas in my eyes,' said Terry as he picked up a cloth and started wiping at the green goop in his eyes. He shook his head as he observed the little boy who was gleefully banging his spoon on his plate. Mandy bit her lip and tried hard not to laugh as she observed her husband. He wore one of her frilly purple aprons, which was now covered with splotches of green goop and looked incredibly ridiculous on the man.

'That's alright…' said Mandy softly still biting her lip, 'you should still be careful; Dani loves to emulate her father. Don't you love?' she added smiling down at her daughter, who just stared up at her bother, clutching the woman's leg. Mandy smiled and patter the little girl's head. Looking back up at her husband she walked over to him (having first pried Danielle off) and wiping a bit of the peas away from his lips, kissing him softly. She then laughed and wiped the peas on his apron, 'you look ridiculous, darling.'

'I know, but you try feeding Robbie, the child will not take his food,' said Terry shaking his head in frustration. Having spent the entire day with the children Terry was exhausted. How Mandy managed it for most of the week was completely beyond him. Kissing Mandy yet again, he gave her a pleading look and held out the spoon for her to take. Laughing softly she took the thing and sad down on the kitchen table, next to Robert's high chair. Meanwhile, Terry picked up his daughter, gave her a squeeze and carried her into the dining room to place her on her booster seat, 'now sit still, mummy will finish feeding Robbie, and then we'll eat super.'

'Yes, daddy. What're we having?' Danielle said looking up at her father wide-eyed. She squirmed in her seat, trying hard to turn around and look at her mother.

'Chicken curry,' Terry responded smiling at his daughter, as he looked over at the table making sure everything was set. He smiled and ruffled the girl's hair who just squealed and whinged about being touched. Chuckling, he walked back into the kitchen where his wife was having amazing success with his son. Terry shook his head in disbelief. 'Brilliant! How in Merlin's name do you do it?' Terry asked looking at his son in frustration. Mandy looked up as she fed the boy his last spoonful of peas; grinning wickedly.

'It's a female thing, love, you wouldn't understand,' she retorted smiling in satisfaction as Robbie gurgled happily. Terry laughed and shook his head as he picked up his wand and levitated the hot dishes from the stove and into the dinning room, pulling out her own wand, Mandy flicked it to shut off the stove, and used a cloth to wipe her son's mouth before picking him up. Balancing him on her hip, she flicked her wand a few more times, and the highchair folded itself and moved to stand next to the refrigerator. She smiled at the gurgling baby ash she bent him over her shoulder and burped him. As she did so, Mandy walked into the living room where Dani and Terry were already waiting. Kissing Dani on the top of the head, she smiled at her husband. 'I'm going to put Robbie down to bed, yeah? Then we can sit down for dinner.' As terry nodded in agreement and started doling out potions with his wand, Danielle scrunched u her face in protest.

'But mummy! I'm hungry!' She cried as Mandy headed out of the room, cradling little Robbie in her arms. She stopped and turned around shooting her daughter a displeased look. Terry in the mean time chided the little girl, shaking his head.

'Mummy will be right back, as soon as Robbie's sleeping,' Dani let out a whine and crossed her arms but said nothing further as her mother walked out of the room, 'really, Dani, it's only a matter of minutes,' said Terry shaking his head as he sat down at the head of the table. The dining room held their better, more elegant furniture, and though the family ate there every night for dinner, the couple tried to keep it clean and formal looking. In the centre of the room was the large, six-person wooden table and matching chairs, with lovely candelabra hanging above. As they had purchased a home in muggle London, it ran on electricity, although both Mandy and Terry used their wands to operate everything within the home. In the corner by the door leading to the kitchen was the china hutch with their more precious chine, most of which had been acquired at their wedding. Their best pieces of course were the silverware Terry's best mate and best man Anthony Goldstein had given them. Mandy preferred the crystal candlesticks her maid of honour Lisa Corner had given them.

'Very well, Robbie's finally asleep, he was quite tuckered out,' said Mandy smiling as she walked back into the dining room. She smiled at her husband and daughter before sitting down at the table. She looked at her daughter and nodded. 'You may eat now, Danielle,' she nodded in approval, and that was all the little girl needed before she started gobbling down her food. Terry laughed softly as he took a bite of his food and shook his head. Mandy grinned, 'she's your daughter.'

'Yours too; she takes after you,' he retorted smiling at his wife, who just shook her head laughing softly. They both ate in silence for a few minutes before Terry looked up: 'oh, Mands, there's a letter for you from Roger on the counter. His owl just came in this morning.'

'Is that so? What's he say?' she said looking up from her food and raising a brow. Terry shrugged in response, normally he would read the letters, as he knew his wife wouldn't mind, but he'd barely had the time that morning.

'I really don't know; Dani and I were busy ready, weren't we pumpkin?' said Terry smiling at his daughter as he took another bite. The little girl grinned and nodded excitedly.

'Aye, mummy, and then daddy let me watch the telly for hours and hours!' she said grinning as Terry shot her looks trying to get her to shut up. Dani, of course, was completely oblivious to it as she looked at her mother for approval. Mandy smiled at her daughter, nodding, before looking up at her husband and shaking her head.

'I can explain! You see, we were readying one of those children's stories and then Dani asked to watch the telly and…' he trailed off realizing that nothing he was saying Mandy actually believed, 'alright, alright. Football was on the telly, I just had to catch the match.' Laughing softly Mandy shook her head. Typical. It wasn't that she minded the occasional hour or two of watching television; she just preferred that her daughter read.

'It's alright, just don't get her hooked on it, you know we can't have that,' Mandy chided softly, as she took a bite of her food. Terry nodded and smiled at his wife. He was doing his best, and she knew that and understood, which just made him love her more for it. Gazing at his beautiful wife, Terry smiled, oh how he loved the woman. He could not wait to get her alone in their bedroom later that night…

'Oh and there was a letter from Hogwarts,' Terry coughed clearing his mind from all improper thoughts as he thought back to the invitation he had just received via owl. Mandy looked up confused, it was far too early for Danielle to get a letter, and it had been ages since either one of them had received correspondence from their previous school. Terry nodded at her look, 'aye, it seems Granger, Weasley and Potter have arranged a ten year reunion for our class.'

'Mummy you know a Weasel?' Danielle piped up looking back from one of her parents to the other. Mandy looked from her daughter to her husband and started laughing. Terry shook his head laughing softly, before patting the girl on the head.

'No darling, Weasley, they were… people your mum and I had classes with back in school,' said Terry smiling and shaking his head before looking back at his wife, 'it seems Hermione, Ron, and Harry have decided to hold a reunion of sorts this summer. Of course everyone in our year is invited,' Terry said shaking his head, there were people he would prefer not to see, but he supposed he would have little choice. As an Auror, he had watched as many of the former Slytherins escaped the ministry's grasp, just because there was insufficient evidence. Voldemort had been killed just after their seventh year, and yet there still had been minor insurrections in spite of the fact that most of the former Death Eaters had been captured. He knew Malfoy and Nott were behind the latest bit, but had no proof to place either in Azkaban with their fathers. He still could not believe that Morag was with that snake. Of course, he hadn't been at the wedding in spite of the fact that Mandy had received the invitation two years ago; he could not face Morag MacDougal… Nott.

'Really? That would be lovely. It's been ages since we've seen anyone besides Lis, Mike, Tony, Cho and Rog. It'll be nice to see Su and Pads again. Oh and the rest of the school of course,' Mandy said looking off into space as her mind wandered back in time. 'Kev is still married to that Lara-lass isn't he? And Phen? Did he ever move in with that bloke? What was his name…?' She mussed, thinking about all of those members of her previous house. Terry shrugged slightly. He really didn't know, since their wedding Terry and Mandy only kept in contact with a handful of their former friends, Mandy had Lisa and Roger, while he had Tony and Mike (who had married Lisa three years ago), and of course Tony's wife Cho by default.

'Yes, love; this is bound to be an experience…'


	2. Chapter 2 The Hufflepuffs

Chapter 2: The Hufflepuffs

A pair of perfect, knee-high Prada boots pounded the cobblestones of the small London alleyway. Their owner was dressed to kill, with a sharp, business suit that stopped several inches above the boots revealing creamy white, shapely lags. Hugging her portfolio to her chest, the woman continued on her way down the alley, through a rather shady pub and back out onto the main road, her boots clicking on the pavement as she walked at a comfortable place. Within minutes, she arrived at her destination, a large office building. Entering the large marble hall, she made her way across the room towards the elevators at the end.

Boarding the elevator, the woman ascended up towards the seventeenth floor. Walking out of the elevator, she smiled as she spotted the main receptionist of this office; seated at her desk before the rather large inscription reading _Lilly Moon Designs_. The female receptionist smiled at the woman before picking up the now ringing phone. She mouthed a 'hello' as the executive made a note of the people in the waiting room and headed back through the main doors and into the offices. Walking along the corridor, she found her way past her own receptionist and into her large spacious office. It was all the way in the back, a corner office wit a beautiful view of the Themes. Settling into her office chair, she rang for her messages.

'Miss Hayes? Have I missed anyone?'

'Yes Ma'am. Your husband called a few minutes ago, should I ring him back at the office?'

'Yes, yes, of course. Actually, could you ring his mobile? I'm not sure he's in his office. Thank you, Ariana.'

The woman flipped the intercom button without another word as she waited for her secretary to get her husband on the line. Pulling out her nail file, she crossed her legs and started working on those nails. Examining them, she smiled as the telephone rang, and pressed the appropriate button so she wouldn't have to pick up the receiver.

'Lilly… you can't ring me yourself?' Lilly grinned as she heard the familiar voice on the line. As the owner of a rather profitable clothing company, Lilly rarely did anything herself. Of course, even before Lilly Moon designs went global last year she rarely did anything for herself. That was what house elves and servants were for. Even incompetent assistants like Alexander served their purpose.

'Of course not, love. Why should I pick up my mobile when Ari can ring you herself? After all, what do I pay her for?' Lilly said, airily, smiling to herself as she heard the man laugh. A deep throaty laugh that just made her want him more every time she heard it. 'It only makes sense, Just.'

'You pay her for loads of things, sweetheart. We both know that. That's not to say I don't love your spoiled little arse,' Justin grinned on his end, knowing that his Lilly would think nothing of his good-natured tease. In fact, he grinned as he heard that familiar giggle, 'so, how is the incredibly sexy Mrs. Finch-Fletchley doing on this fine Tuesday morning?'

'Brilliantly actually, I had a quick run in Diagon Alley and I've got a few meetings this afternoon but nothing nearly as bad as yesterday,' she sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, remembering the horror that had been that Monday afternoon. He's had emergency after emergency and hadn't even managed to come home until well after nine at night. Justin had been wonderful and given her a massage after which she had promptly fallen asleep.

'Excellent, sweetheart. Does that mean I get to enjoy the pleasure of your company for lunch?' Justin asked as he leaned back in his own chair. Justin was currently seated in his office desk in St. Mungo's. His day had been as busy as usual and though he was enjoying his time at work, he loved seeing his wife and had missed most of that the night before, 'I've got a letter from Hogwarts to show you. It just arrived by post this morning, before you left for work.'

'Hogwarts? Really? Are you sure it's not just from one of our mates? Ernie and Susan maybe? Or Zach?' Lilly shook her head trying to figure out who exactly would be writing them. She saw Lixie and Megan on a regular basis, and although Susan and Hannah occasionally wrote, she wasn't expecting an owl from either one of them, much less the school.

'Lilly... I can read,' Justin retorted a slight tone of annoyance in his voice. It wasn't that Lilly thought he was dim, he knew otherwise, but rather that she did have a habit of going on.

'Oh maybe Wayne!' Lilly said suddenly, she'd barely listened as her mind kept mulling over all of the possibilities. Eloise never wrote her, which was just as well, as Lilly never particularly liked her; Sam also rarely wrote, although she has just received an owl from him, so it couldn't be Sam Roper.

'Lilly! I've said it was Hogwarts!' Justin nearly dropped his mobile as he threw his hands up in frustration. He finally heard her sigh and settle down, as she muttered something about maybe it being April Runcour before agreeing to listen to Justin. 'I won't tell you what it's about until lunch, so you're going to have to wait. So, when do you want to meet?'

'Actually I can't darling. I've promised Meggie we would spend all of lunch searching fore those suede boots I saw the other day. I can't for the life of me remember where it was we found them. Of course, I'll need a new outfit for that dinner with your parents this weekend, so I thought we'd start looking for that right now, so I ca add some personal touches before Saturday. I'm sorry, love, I'd offer you to come along, but I know how you feel about spending hours shopping. Besides Lixie's said something about showing off his latest bloke, so we may end up going to a few other shops if we can fit it in. I know you'd be bored to tears, seeing as you're straight and not female,' Lilly prattled on as she dug her compact out of her purse and started touching up her makeup.

Justin smiled as he listened to his wife talk. He loved hearing her babble on, even if she tended to come off sounding selfish, spoiled and detached. She was his selfish spoiled brat and he loved her, 'Ah, well that's really a shame, sweetheart. I hope you'll enjoy your lunch then, please eat something you're starting to get a bit thin.'

Lilly smiled softly at her husband's comment, he always showed such wonderful concern for her, and she loved him for it. 'I know darling, I'll get myself a sandwich or something on the go. Besides, I do eat plenty, you see me at home. I do love the concern though,' Lilly paused as she heard a knock on her door. Looking up, she waived the person into her office before smiling. 'And I love you. But I'm going to have to go now; I'll see you at dinner? Lizzie should be making cordon blue. I asked her to do so this morning,' she waived the person over to sit down at the chair in front of her desk.

'I'll bring home a bottle of champagne then. I'll see you at dinner, Lil. I love you too,' Justin smiled as he flipped the mobile closed. He smiled to himself and looked back at the charts in front of him. Justin would spend the next several hours attending to particularly difficult cases. As the head of the Spells Damage division of St. Mungo's he was always the first Healer consulted when every case entered the hospital.

Back in her office, Lilly proceeded with her meeting, this time a woman seeking employment within the advertising division. Although Lilly moon Designs usually had a company to so their PR work and their advertisement, Lilly kept a small group of Advertising and PR employees on hand to insure that the companies were promoting her line properly and that advertisements ran smoothly. As such, Lilly always conducted job interviews for her London staff on her own. Factories and the like were managed by said managers, but Lilly liked to make sure that those people she had direct contacts with were right for her company.

The rest of her day went smoothly, as Lilly went for her usual hour and a half of lunch spending most of it with Megan Jones in the shops followed by a short meeting with Felix Summers in a small, quaint pub not far from her offices. After a sour-apple martini, Lily headed back to her office, where she had a few other interviews followed by discussions with both madam Malkin's and Harrods of London. Promptly at six o'clock in the evening, Lilly apparated home. Her staff had gone home a few minutes early and thus with the cleared office, Lilly could be free to apparated out of her office.

Arriving at her flat just before Justin, Lilly smiled and removed her travelling cloak. Hanging said cloak in the cloak wardrobe, Lilly proceeded into the spacious million galleon flat. The Finch-Fletchley's flat was a large penthouse flat located in Kensington Gardens in London, in one of the posher sections of town. As both of their parents were of old money, the flat was located near both sets of parents. Lilly walked into the Solar noting the impeccably lean state of the room and smiling. Lizzie was an excellent maid and she could not have asked for anyone better. Lizzie used to live in one of the two guest bedrooms before Lilly and Justin married, but after their wedding just last year, Justin had been kind enough to purchase the maid a nearby flat. Lizzie still spent loads of time in the flat, although she usually completed her tasks within a few hours. The house elf that Lilly owned helped as well. Of course, Justin didn't see the point in having so much help in the flat, but Lilly wouldn't hear of it. Lizzie had been her maid since she was merely seven, and no pure-blooded lady of consequence would own a flat without a house elf. Nevertheless, the elf always found something with which to occupy himself.

Walking into the dinning room, Lilly smiled, the food was ready, and the table was decked for a romantic dinner for two. As she was about to inspect the kitchen, Lilly hear the familiar sound of a wizard arriving at her home. Smiling, she walked towards the foyer. She'd wanted to run, but couldn't risk it in her heels. Justin had just closed to cloak wardrobe when he spotted his wife. Walking towards her, he tugged on her hand and pulled her into his arms, kissing her hard on the lips as he ran fingers up her back. Lilly giggled softly as he ended a kiss and gently stroked his cheek, gazing up into his soft, hazel eyes.

Kissing him again, she wriggled out of his embrace and tugged on his arm. She gently pulled on his arm as she walked towards the dinning room, turning to look back at him, so she could give them man her best sultry stare, 'So, you tell me about this letter thing, Justin Finch-Fletchley. I'd like to know what it's all about over dinner so then I can ravish you afterwards without having to worry about what the thing states.'

Justin laughed and stopped in his tracks at her words. He pulled her back into his arms as he kissed her full lips as he ran his fingers though her dark tresses. 'Helga, Lil. Can't we get to the ravishing first? I'm hungrier for you,' he said against her lips, looking down into his wife's eyes. Lilly closed her eyes for a minute imagining the things they would do in their bedroom and shivering slightly before looking back up at her Justin.

His eyes already had that familiar glazed that showed her had only one thing on his mind and Lilly could not help but grin. She pressed her breasts against his chest. 'No bloody way, Just. I want to know about the letter, eat dinner, and then you can have your way with me.' she grinned as she turned on her heel, shaking her arse a little just to prove her point. Laughing, Justin ran into the living room and sat down on his chair as Lilly sat down across from him. Picking up his fork, Justin started eating his dinner and smiled at the exquisite taste upon his lips.

'Lovely, dear, simply lovely,' Justin smiled at Lilly, as he continued eating. Pulling out the letter he had received earlier that morning, he placed it on the centre of the table. 'It's from Hermione,' Lilly nodded in acknowledgement, eyeing the letter.

'It's not about the DA is it Justin? I don't want to see you go off and fight anyone! I haven't heard about anything that should bring you lot back, but I... I don't want to see you place yourself in any danger,' Lilly said as she picked up a forkful and looked at Justin in worry. Thankfully the war had ended rather quickly (though violently) the day of their return to London at the end of their seventh year. Even so, Lilly always worried that something would call the DA back, and if that silly chit (who desperately needed a makeover as far as Lilly was concerned) thought she could take her husband from her, she and the Golden boy had another thing coming.

'No, no, I said it was from Hogwarts, remember? She, Harry and Ron have decided to arrange for a tenth year reunion for all of us. They've invited everyone in our year, plus a guest to return to the castle for a weekend this summer while it's empty,' He smiled up at his wife. 'What do you think, Lilly? Should we go?'

Lilly of course was grinning excitedly by now. The chance to see everyone again was just too much for the former gossip queen to pass up. 'Of course! I can't wait Just! Do you think Suze and Ernie will bring their latest baby? Oh! I'd love to see little Amelia. Isn't that such a silly name for a child? But I suppose it makes sense since she named her after her aunt. Although I still think the name suits the Minister of Magic better than a little child. I still hope she brings the child and their little boys too. Oh right, it'll just be us. Well, no matter, it'll be great to see everyone again. I doubt everyone knows we're back together again.' Lilly went on, between chewing and swallowing her dinner.

'Lilly… we announced that in the society pages of both muggle and wizarding newspapers and even your cousin Theodore made it to the wedding, I highly doubt people did not hear about our wedding. I'm still surprised we managed to cram both wizarding and muggle ceremonies into one,' Justin said, shaking his head as he thought back to that fateful day, 'so we go then Lilly, you'll get to show off all of your beautiful designs and I'll be able to show off that gorgeous arse of yours.'


	3. Chapter 3 Slytherin Schemes

Return to Hogwarts

Chapter 3: Slytherin Schemes

Theodore groaned as he stretched in bed. It was a lovely Sunday morning and he hoped to do nothing shy of lying about in bed. Eyes still closed, Theodore reached out for the warm body next to his, and buried his face in his wife's neck. He grinned, and began to plant kisses on the exposed skin. The girl stirred, and Theodore couldn't help but smile.

'Good morning, lover,' said Morag as she turned around to face Theodore and kissed his lips. The pair dated over seven years before marrying, not to mention their sexual escapades during and shortly after their time in Hogwarts whilst he had dated Pansy; yet he woke her every morning with kisses and caresses seeking her full attention.

'Good morning, Mrs. Nott,' he responded lazily, his hand snaking around her body to cup a breast. Placing more kisses on her collar, Theodore felt a tapping on his leg. Deciding it had to be Morag's cat Fluffy (_Salazar, one would think the woman could pick something more appropriate_) he ignored it and continued on the task at hand. Yet it would not go away. Irritated, Theodore sat up and roared in the general direction of the creature: 'WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU – oh.'

Sitting up, Morag looked at the man in confusion. She crawled over to where he sat, and slid an arm around her husband's waist. 'What is it?' looking in the direction he was staring, she held her hand out, smiling as the owl hopped towards her. Gently petting Riddle's head, she untied the letters from its lap. Riffling through the envelopes, she began to tick them off: 'One from your father; he's getting out in a few weeks isn't he? One from Hogwarts. I'm sure that can wait. This one's interesting…' muttering, Morag tore open the envelope, tossing the others to the side, while Theodore fingered his father's letter, looking at it sadly. It would be odd having him in his life again

Ignoring Theodore, Morag scanned the letter in her hand and looked up at her husband. She nudged him with her foot, hoping to catch his attention. When his eyes turned to her, Morag showed him the letter. 'Malfoy wants to see us,' Theodore shrugged, yawning as he crawled out of bed.

Standing a few feet away from the bed he looked down at Morag, before stretching his arms to the sky. Loosening his muscles, Theodore ran his fingers through his short brown hair. 'Last time I took an order from Malfoy, I nearly killed myself tripping down the dungeon steps third year. Why would I care if he commands that we see him?' moving towards the mirror, Theodore smiled as his reflection yet continued to watch her through it as well, 'besides he knows I'm not his lackey.'

Morag looked up at the man, smirking as he groomed in the mirror. Theodore Nott's daily ritual: preening and strutting about in front of the mirror because he felt that he was _that_ sexy. To his credit, at least he was right. 'I know that; he knows that. Really, darling it's bloody obvious by now that you don't take anything from anyone. Besides,' she smirked, 'if you'd let me finish telling you what he wants, you wouldn't be standing there complaining about it.'

Theodore chuckдed at her words, and smiled as she climbed off the bed walking towards him. Reaching him, she wrapped her arms around his torso as she looked into the mirror, and through it, smiled at Theodore. 'Very well, my darling wife,' he grinned and pulled her around so he could place his arms around her waist and kiss her neck, 'what does ickle Dracokins say?'

'He says… we are to meet him tonight at the pub in Knockturn Alley,' said Morag, translating the code on the parchment. Continuing to read, she tilted her head for him to kissing her. '"With the release of the five Death Eaters, we need to assimilate them to our ranks. Father and I are sure that they will help bring our message into the light." He goes on, and on about filthy mudbloods and the like, but we know that already,' she rolled her eyes, 'Draco and his tangents. Anyway… here we go: "we need your insight into the ministry, Theo. I'll reveal more at the meeting; just get here when you receive you owl. Bring the girl too,"' Morag read, shaking her head at the letter before placing it on the vanity. She turned around to face Theo, rested her hands on his chest and kissed his lips. 'So I'm "the girl"?'

Theo grinned and nodded. He pulled her tight against him, ran his fingers through her long brown tresses and kissed her hard on the lips. 'Yes, you are my girl,' letting his hand travel down her body, he squeezed her bare arse and grinned, 'get dressed, woman. We're going.' Morag laughed, gave Theodore a playful shove before rushing off to get dressed, all whilst he watched her walk away.

After what seemed like an eternity of finding something appropriate to wear, and then waiting for Morag to find something that she thought made her arse look small, the pair Apparated to Diagon Alley. Theodore, of course, had made it quite clear that her arse was in fact not even remotely 'huge' but had she listened? No, never did. _Women_ he'd huffed as he watched her change for the umpteenth time. Then again, if they weren't supposed to meet Draco, he would have swept her up between changes, bent her over that vanity chair…

'Theodore Nott! Listen to me while I'm talking to you!' blinking, Theodore focused back on his wife and grinned. She sighed, rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm, tugging him towards Knockturn Alley.

'Sorry, thinking of you in bed,' said Theodore grinning, as his wife rolled her eyes, 'What? I never said we'd do anything,' he laughed as she shook her head again. Of course, she didn't believe him. He wouldn't believe himself either.

'Later, Theo, later,' walking down the darker, narrower alleyways, Morag held on to Theodore's hand, grimacing as she spotted a Hag or two. She cringed as a seedy, dirty wizard eyed her. Theodore looked down at the former Ravenclaw and smiled, wrapping an arm around her thin waist. Knockturn Alley was a scary place for some witches and wizards, but for Theodore this was almost a home away from home. Arriving at the appropriate pub, the couple made their way into the dimly lit building. Morag looked around her, trying to gain her bearings and couldn't help but cringe. This place was far worse than any other she'd ever been to. The outside had been bad enough: a blackened, brick building with filthy windows that one couldn't look through and a roof that looked as though it could collapse at any second. The inside, however, felt _dirty_. Not only were the table, floors and even glasses dirty, but the clientele looked, and smelled as though they hadn't seen water much less soap in months.

Spotting Draco at a table, Theodore directed them toward the man, and sat down on one of the chair. Morag, ever conscious of her designer robes, settled herself on Theodore's lap. Theodore comfortable slid his arms around Morag's waist and nodded a 'hello' at his fellow Slytherin.

Draco sneered as Theodore sat down across from him. He had been watching them since the moment they had walked into the place. He still found it incredibly irritating that the bint had taken Theodore away. The least he could have done was marry someone like Daphne or Pansy, a girl raised to look the other way when her husband took a lover or lovers. Wouldn't tie him down. 'Are you two finished yet?' He spat, looking at the girl in disgust, love was useless when there were far more important things to discuss.

'Sorry, mate,' Theodore sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. 'I can't help myself. So-' Theodore paused before he could ask his question. The waitress had arrived and was standing there, loudly popping her gum as she awaited their order. The woman was of about their age, although she looked far more haggard than anyone Morag knew, raising her nose in the air, she waited for her husband to order. Theodore nodded at the woman, giving her his usual one-over as Morag shifted in his lap. 'A pint; and a martini,' Morag poked him in the stomach, 'in a clean glass, please.'

The woman nodded. 'Oh, an' m'name's Briana,' she slurred before turning on her heel and heading to the bar. Theodore smiled as he watched her leave. She wasn't really beautiful, but she did have a nice arse.

'Nott! I didn't call you down here to look at the waitresses arses,' Draco snapped picking up his pint. He smiled inwardly, happy to see that his old friend had not changed completely; that the old Theo was in there somewhere and the wench hadn't completely killed him. He nearly choked on his drink when he noticed the murderous glance Morag was giving Theodore, who didn't seem to care in the slightest. Clearing his throat, Draco leaned in toward the couple. 'Father and I have decided that it's time.'

Theodore nodded, slightly annoyed. Malfoy was always one to plot, plan and whinge about thing and yet never actually do a bloody thing about it. He couldn't remember how many times he'd talked about riding the world of Potter, written up a plan and it fallen through because he'd left it up to Crabbem Goyle and some 'minion' of his. Of course, Theodore never took orders, and just cooled his heels as he watched Zabini, Greengrass, or Perks fuck it up. 'Is that so? What is it this time? Have Crabbe or Goyle smother Potter in his sleep?' Theodore smirked, giving Morag, who was trying hard not to laugh, a squeeze.

Draco glared at Theodore, an icy, cold look. He didn't know why he bothered including Nott, all he ever did was sit back on his arse and mock him. 'Bloody arse,' he sneered, as Theodore smiled at him. Draco sighed. He knew he needed the cocky arse; he was nearly as intelligent and resourceful as Draco himself, and the Malfoys could use someone like him on the right side. Not to mention that in addition to his renowned escapades with women; Theodore was known for his sadistic side, and was by far the best hit wizard in the ministry. Although, he'd rather marry Parkinson than let Theo know he needed him. 'No, it's serious this time. Father has found _his_ lost followers, and we will complete what _he_ was accomplishing; before Potter destroyed it!' said Draco, pounding his fist on the table in anger. Calming a bit, he settled and lowered his voice: 'Weasley must die.'

Theodore nodded in agreement. The Minister of Magic was becoming a nuisance. Rather than turn against his up bringing and favour those with money and power, like they had hoped, he'd only tried to strengthen relations with muggles and brought even more mudbloods and half-breeds into the ministry. Morag gently rubbed her husband's arm, helping him calm down. She knew how current situations in the wizarding world tended to upset him. Personally, Morag didn't care one way or the other, but if the destruction of the mudbloods and the purification of the wizards would make their world better (as Theodore swore, and Morag knew) then, so be it. 'How exactly do you plan on doing this?' Morag piped up, still running her hand up and down her husband's arm, ho gave her a gentle squeeze of appreciation.

'The reunion,' Draco responded, smiling triumphantly. His smile faded as he noticed the blank looks on the Nott's faces. He sighed: 'did you not receive your invitation? Potter, Weasley and Granger have decided it's time for a reunion.'

'That must have been that letter…' murmured Theodore looking down at his wife., who nodded. Looking back at Draco, he raised a brow, 'very well, why would he be at the reunion, Malfoy? It makes no sense.'

Draco sighed heavily, and gave Theodore his best _you are a massive idiot_ look. Theodore glared back. 'Of course he's not, it's only for our year; but we all know mudblood and Potter are throwing this thing for a reason. I don't, for one minute, think they actually prefer seeing all of us again. They needed to get us all in one place; they know we're dangerous. So, when we are all safely locked away in the castle, with our alibis...' Draco grinned wickedly and Theodore couldn't help but laugh.

Leaning in towards his wife's ear, Theodore whispered: 'go check up on our drinks, love. I've things to discuss with Malfoy.' Morag nodded. She slid off of his lap and walked off to the bar having first kissed her husband's cheek, there were some things that she just preferred not to know. Once she was out of earshot, Theodore leaned in toward the other man. 'How?'

Draco smiled; it was good that his Theo had the upper hand; there was hope yet. He shook his head at the question. 'Not here. It'll wait until we're all together.'

'We? Exactly who is on our side?' Theodore asked, managing to look only slightly puzzled. He knew of no one outside of Pansy, now permanently attached to Montague, and Crabbe and Goyle who would necessarily aid them. Davis had officially renounced them when she'd married that mudblood last year, although as a half-blood, she'd only half-heartedly followed Pans; Theo hadn't heard from Bulstrode in ages, although she still scared the hell out of himl, and therefore he preferred not to. Zabini, now there was a disappointment. He'd diligently followed Draco for ages, and been a friend to Theodore (who really only had two other such friends; his wife and Draco) until recently. He'd barely kept contact since his marriage to that Hufflepuff Sophia Capper in 2000. That left Greengrass and Perks. Perks had been through five different husbands in the past eight years and so Theodore assumed she was far too busy trying find number six; and Greengrass… she was still married to Higgs; a most unhappy match.

'Crabbe, Goyle, Montague and Pans, Higgs, Zabini. They have all agreed. Daph's thinking about it, although she's pregnant again,' he sneered, 'Higgs doesn't want to risk the child, so obviously Daphne's more than happy to help.'

Theodore chuckled darkly. The squabbles between the Higgs' brought plenty of fodder for the gossipmongers; each month either they or their five offspring (for Terrence, who had married Daphne after he exited Azkaban, had ensured that she was pregnant every year since their marriage) managed to create a new scandal that rocked the wizarding elite. He smirked at Malfoy; 'Well then, this is bound to be a reunion no one will ever forget.'


End file.
